


Snarts on Ice

by FireSoul



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Captain Canary Secret Santa 2018, F/M, Ice Skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 22:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17130176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireSoul/pseuds/FireSoul
Summary: Prompt: "You brought your little sister ice skating but you look like a newborn giraffe and why can't I look away?"Leonard Snart didn't think brining Lisa to the local ice rink would be so bad, the whole point of today is to make her happy, after all. But there are two things he didn't count on. 1. running into Sara Lance. 2. Having lost any skating ability he may have ever had.Merry Christmas!





	Snarts on Ice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dragonydreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/gifts).



Sometimes, Sara really hates her job, and today is one of those days.

She likes kids, don’t get her wrong, but the Saturday’s during December when the ice rink is putting on these events for kids really makes her reconsider that opinion.

She’s been working the craft station all day, her fingers covered in glue and glitter from helping kids decorate reindeer and Santa cutouts all day. Just one more hour until her shift is up. Just one more hour.

“Lenny! Can I make a Rudolph?” She turns at the pleading cry sounding out behind her; a heads up that she should grab another smock.

The plea has come from a little girl with long frizzy curls, tied back in a low ponytail and a few barrettes scattered in random places about her head. The boy trailing along behind her with a very put upon expression Sara knows from school, Leonard Snart. She’s talked to him before, on and off, enough that she doesn’t have any trouble giving him a smile.

“Hey,” she says as he and the little girl approach her table. “What’s up?”

Leonard shrugs, one hand gripping lightly to the strap of a backpack slung over his shoulder and the other arm keeping a scratched up hockey helmet securely against his hip.

“Not much,” he says, “Gramps is out of town, left me some money to do something with Lisa.”

Lisa, much to Sara’s amusement, has already sat herself down among the bench of kids and found herself a kit for decorating a door hanger.

“Nice hat,” Leonard comments with a smirk, pointing up to her head and the Santa hat with her name written across the white fuzz in red glitter nestled upon it.

Sara rolls her eyes, “thanks,” she remarks dryly. Before she can say anything else a little boy calling for help demands her attention, so she settles for huffing a sigh and trudging back to the table.

* * *

 

Once Lisa has decorated her neon green door hanger, and under the supervision of Sara Lance no less, Leonard hadn’t realized she works here, he uses the money from his grandfather to rent them each a pair of skates. There’s a bitter sweetness to that, Gramps is leaps and bounds better than Lewis, but even with him they don’t normally get to do this type of stuff, no money for it. Len doesn’t want to know how long Gramps has been saving these few dollars for skating, but he knows why he did it. Today Gramps is out of town picking up Lewis from prison.

Tomorrow it’s back to reality.

When he makes it back to the bench Lisa is sitting at, waiting with their stuff, she has the helmet he’d instructed her to put on sitting in her lap.

“You need help putting that on?” He asks, sitting down next to her.

She scrunches up her nose at his question, “It stinks.”

He can’t help but to laugh at that. “Well it is Mick’s, I don’t know what you were expecting.”

Normally making fun of Mick is enough to make her smile, but she only scrunches her nose more, clearly still resistant to the idea of wearing the helmet.

“Come on,” he says, taking the helmet and easing it onto her head as she whines but doesn’t physically struggle against him. “I don’t want to explain to Gramps why we’re in the emergency room instead of at the ice rink.”

She continues to whine, and dramatically gag, even once the helmet is secure and he’s moved on to pulling the elbow-pads and kneepads out of the backpack he’d brought with them and started strapping them on to her. Once that’s done he has her zip up her coat and then they each set to work on their skates.

“Why don’t you have to wear a stinky helmet?” Lisa asks as they stand up to head for the ice.

He sighs and looks down at her, intent on answering until he finds himself biting back a laugh. The helmet is secure as he could get it but it doesn’t change the fact that Mick’s hockey helmet from when he was twelve, and he always has had a big head, is too loose on six-year-old Lisa. Plus that wiry cage over her face not doing an effective job at masking her pout, oh how he wishes he had a camera.

“Because I’m a big kid, my coordination is a little better and my skull is a little thicker than yours.”

She doesn’t look like she believes him, but she doesn’t argue, so Len will take the win. He stays behind her as she steps onto the ice, his hands hovering behind her back as she creeps clumsily onto the rink. She grips to the wall right away, and once she’s stable Len takes his first step unto the ice.

And promptly falls on his ass.

His head doesn’t slam back against the ice, thank God, but the lights are still spinning above him and at this angle he can only just see Lisa peering back over her shoulder at him.

“You ok Lenny?”

He groans and sits up. “Yeah,” he says, moving to get to his feet, which results in his falling onto his stomach.

Groaning again he pushes himself up, nearly falls again, and then manages to get up just enough that he can throw his arms over the wall where Lisa is still patiently waiting for him.

“Ok,” he pants, “Here we go.”

“Are you sure you can teach me to skate?”

Len huffs, in truth no, at this rate he probably isn’t going to be much of a teacher. He hasn’t been skating since he was in preschool OK? But, Lisa doesn’t have to know that. He just has to get his bearings.

“One foot in front of the other.” He tells her, rather unimpressed. “Just slide your feet, not like walking.”

 

* * *

 

At the end of her shift Sara heads into the rink area to get to the office so she can clock out. She takes a look through the clear plastic wall at all the skaters, admittedly looking for Leonard, just curious as to if he’s still here or not. She isn’t all that surprised when she finds him, it hasn’t been too long since he and his sister left her table. Though she winces when all but his hand disappears below the wall, clearly she’s caught him in a bad moment.

Oh screw it.

After clocking out she grabs her skates and her coat and heads for the ice, one perk of working at the rink and having a cool boss is free skating. It doesn’t take her long to find Leonard; he’s halfway across the rink and flailing his arms and legs in a painfully awkward way as he hugs the wall, the only thing keeping him up. She’s a little ashamed of the snorting laughter she’s admitting as she approaches him, and it only gets worse when he notices her and gives her a harsh glare that just screams _Don’t you dare say one word._

“You brought your little sister ice skating but you’re moving like a newborn giraffe,” she manages to get out before the urge to laugh takes over. “And why can’t I look away?”

She’s honestly amazed any of her words get out she is laughing so hard, and that only gets worse when Leonard rolls his eyes at her and tries even harder to stand up straight, and thus he comes less than an inch away from breaking his nose.

“Are you ok?” The question comes out through a fit of giggles, which earns her another glare that almost makes her feel even worse about laughing. Almost.

Eventually he manages to push himself up to be only slightly hunched over the edge of the wall, still glaring at her.

“Are you done?” He asks and she nods, though she is still laughing.

“Sorry,” she says, “Where is your sister anyway?”

To that he shrugs, and almost slips again. “Somewhere around here,” he says, “She picked up the whole skating thing pretty quick.”

“Clearly it doesn’t run in the family,” she comments and he hums, unamused, but before she can say anything more she feels a pair of little hands latch onto her hips, the sudden weight moving her an inch so that she also needs to grab onto the wall.

“Sorry,” the little voice of Lisa Snart squeaks as she looks down, though it takes a second to recognize her.

“It’s ok,” she chuckles, “Better me than your brother, I think would’ve knocked him onto the ice.”

Lisa giggles in agreement and Leonard growls in protest. Then, probably because they are now both laughing at him and his pride is suffering, he makes the terrible decision to push away from the wall. To his credit he lasts a solid five seconds before he tries to move his foot and promptly falls on his ass. Sara winces with a chuckle, as does Lisa, and the two of them skate over to him, Lisa keeping one hand in Sara’s from the second they leave the wall.

“I think you need these more than I do, Lenny.” Lisa comments, using her free hand to knock on the kneepad strapped to one of her legs.

Sara barks a laugh at that, while Leonard just looks unamused.

“Lisa,” she says, trying to get her laughter under control. “Why don’t you go take a lap or two? I’ll see if I can teach Lenny how to skate.”

“Can you push me to the wall?”

“Sure thing,” Sara agrees, giving the little girl a light fling towards the wall. She watches her for a second, to make sure she’s ok. Lisa sticks close to the wall as she moves but she is nowhere near as bad at this as her brother, so after she’s taken a few successful steps Sara turns her attention back to the very unimpressed Leonard.

“Come on,” she chuckles, holding out her gloved hands, “Get your feet down flat.”

He does as she instructs, and though it takes a few tries and she nearly falls herself in the process he eventually gets up.

“Ok,” she says, “Now just follow my lead.”

He looks like he is about to make a sly comment of some sort, be that about following her lead or the hand holding they’re currently engaging in, but before he gets the chance she starts moving backwards and so he can’t focus on anything but moving with her. Admittedly she isn’t the best at skating backwards, especially not on a crowded rink, but she can see his eyes are looking past her rather than at her, he’ll tell her if she’s going to hit anything or anybody.

“There you go,” she comments when they’ve made it about halfway around the rink without falling. “Good.”

She’s smiling, laughing a little bit, but so is he. They’re still on their feet, moving in sync and not falling, and of course that is when Lisa comes barreling into them at high speed and all three of them go down.

“Sorry,” Lisa squeaks as they try to untangle themselves, as well as avoid being run over by other skaters.

They’re each a mix of groaning and laughing as they get to their feet. Sara manages to be the first one up and gives Lisa a hand, and then they both pull Leonard up.

“Sorry again,” Lisa says as her brother makes it to his, very wobbly, feet.

“It’s ok squirt,” Leonard says, trying to stay upright but quickly leaning forward and grabbing onto Sara’s shoulders to keep from falling.

Lisa smiles at them and then skates away, leaving the two of them to resume their little lesson.

 

* * *

 

After skating comes to an end Leonard returns their rentals whilst Sara stays with Lisa on the bench to help her remove her pads and the helmet. This day has been nothing short of a humiliation for him, but at least Lisa had fun. Hopefully Sara won’t tell the entire school how miserable of an ice skater he is. He doesn’t think she will, but if she does he doesn’t suspect he’ll actually care. He has bigger problems on the horizon.

By the time he gets back to the bench Lisa is all ready to go with their backpack even zipped up. The two of them follow Sara out of the rink and when they make it to the front door Lisa suddenly starts giggling suspiciously.

“Yes?” He asks her, stopped in the middle of the doorway along with Sara, both of them staring down at her.

“It’s mistletoe!” She chirps through her laughter, pointing up above their heads where sure enough a bouquet of holiday leaves has been tied up. “Now you gotta kiss!”

Leonard roles his eyes, every intention set on telling Lisa to shove it, but before he can Sara starts snickering.

“Well I have to get home before my dad starts to worry.” She says and then in the blink of an eye she pecks his cheek with a light kiss. “See you in school.”

With that she rushes off towards the parking lot, leaving Leonard standing in the doorway of the ice rink stunned, Lisa laughing up a storm next to him.

“You love her,” Lisa chimes, a big grin plastered onto her face.

He should deny it, he knows he should. But he chooses not to say anything.


End file.
